


The walking dead:Jacen's Story

by Milesgrimes_walsh



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Carl has a twin brother, F/F, F/M, Jacen went into a coma, Multi, Other, Rick has older son and daughter, kenny died in the alleyway with Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milesgrimes_walsh/pseuds/Milesgrimes_walsh
Summary: Jacen is the eldest son of Rick grimes and he has drifted into a coma like his father then woke up to a nightmare of an apocalypse





	The walking dead:Jacen's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Clementine will be in the story, but in the next chapters Jacen will be like the light to protect Carl,clementine and Judith...

Jacen is a great shot of the group and he adopts clementine as his own.

He has a lot of enemies:

Shane Walsh   
The governor   
Walkers   
Joe and the Claimers   
Gareth   
Terminus   
Ron Anderson   
The Saviors   
Negan 

His sidearm is a colt Python like his father.


End file.
